Deadman's Daughter
by StoryLover82
Summary: During the Shield/Authority war The Undertaker's daughter joins forces with the Shield against her Uncle Kane and the Authority. Though her Uncle knows something about her past that could rock her entire life and the WWE down to its very core.
1. Chapter 1

~April 9th 1992~

A young Mark William Calaway looked at his beautiful daughter that was jut born two days before. He was in love with his baby girl and he knew in his heart that he could continue to pursue his career in wrestling and be a father. It would be hard but he knew he could do it.

It was a pretty warm April day in Houston Texas and Mark was lost in his thoughts. Yesterday a long one year affair ended with his beautiful girlfriend going home and him being a single father to raise his daughter.

He had been on the circuit and he met up with her in a bar one night. An attractive older blond Italian woman. She had confessed to Mark after several drinks that she felt her marriage was going down the tubes and she was doing it all.

She even said that years ago she felt she had a full life with traveling the world and even living abroad in a couple other countries. Then she got married and had two kids fifteen years apart. She said her husband was always away working and she needed some excitement.

That was when the affair began. It was hard since it was so long distance. They were a ten hour drive apart. Though it was an easy drive. Hit I-10 eastbound and then ten hours or less you were there where she was living at depending on traffic and how much you pushed the speed limit risking a speeding ticket.

He started thinking about there last conversation before she walked out of his life forever and went home.

"_Patricia why are you doing this? I have fallen in love with you," Mark said._

"_I wish it was that simple but I have to get home. My kids need me and this was the hardest thing ever. I even lied and said that I had to take nine months away to be a travel nurse in Texas. I have to go back, my family needs me," she told him._

"_What about our daughter? What about Candace?" asked Mark._

"_You will be a good father Mark. She needs you and my family back home needs me. I need to try to make my marriage work," she said before she walked out the door and out of his life forever leaving him the only thing left from the affair. His beautiful daughter named Candace Christine Calaway._

Walking over to his daughter he picked her up. "Candy I promise you that I will make it big and give you a good life. I am sorry your mom walked out on us but its you and me now kiddo," Mark said.

~2014~

Kane, Nikki Bella, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Randy Orton, and Brock Lesnar along with his represenitive Paul Heyman was in the ring. Stephanie had the mic.

"Okay at Survivor Series we will have an eight person tag team match. Winner stays and losers get fired. It will be Brock Lesnar, Kane, Nikki Bella, and Randy Orton against the Shield and any other diva that would try to defy the authority," said Stephanie.

"Ha I don't think any diva in the back would risk their jobs for the Shield so it looks like it's a four on three elimination match. Though surely none of you would lay a hand on the lovely Bella here otherwise they would get fired also," said Kane.

"I know Seth Rollins is Mr. Money in the Bank but he wouldn't last against my client Brock Lesnar," Paul was about to say more when Republica's Ready to go blasted through the speakers.

Seconds later a Harley comes roaring out and circles the ring a couple of times before it comes to a complete stop. The tall figure took off her helmet and shook the long auburn color hair out and then looked at the group.

She was tall at exactly six foot tall, long auburn hair and bright green eyes that matched her fathers. She had barb wire tattoo on both of her upper arms and she was wearing tight black jeans and a Deadman Inc tank top that showed half of her stomach and a hint of cleavage. She was wearing four inch heel combat boots that laced up.

She was muscular but not like Chyna was. She still had curves in all the right places and she looked to be very fit. Plus her height made her a force to be reckoned with among the other divas.

Getting off the bike she grabbed a mic and got into the ring and looked straight at two people. Brock and Kane. Her face turned into a scowl as she looked at the two men she hated more than anyone. Her own uncle and the man that broke her father's WrestleMania streak.

"Stephanie Brock let me get this straight right now. You think that no diva has the gal to go up against the authority and join the Shield for this elimination match. Well guess what I am not like every other diva. I am a force to be reckoned with. Brock you broke the streak and are thinking you are the big man here. Wrong champ. In my dad's absence I now run this yard. Oh and Uncle Kane can you give up everything that you stand for in order to get a bigger paycheck? I just don't get it at all," said Candace giving her uncle a look.

"Oh so you are looking to point fingers and place blame here. Well I'm not surprised since you are dealing with the fact that your mother never wanted you in the first place and abandoned you by leaving you with your dad," Kane said before he could stop himself. This was his niece, his half brother's daughter and he had, in front of the world, hit way below the belt. Though he had to remember that this was business. It was the same thing when Vince sacrificed Stephanie to his brother.

Though he wasn't expecting what would be coming next. A second later Kane found himself on the ground due to a hard right hook by his niece. He underestimated how strong she was plus she was pissed off.

"You want to hit below the belt well at least unlike you my brother never tried to kill me. That's how you got all of your burns wasn't it? I guess you will never forget May 19th," Candace cut in hitting below the belt herself.

"You better watch your step little niece or I will send you straight to hell," Kane growled.

"And I will gladly take you with me!" Candace sneered as she got back on the bike and road up the ramp.

Lb

Walking around backstage Candace was trying to find the Shield's locker-room. If they were going to go up against the authority they needed to plan and strategize. She knew enough of what her uncle was capable off and plus Brock with his history with her father.

It would be better if they all worked together and put aside any personal misgivings. Dean, Jon Good, Ambrose being a ladies man and thinking that women cannot function in the ring. She would nip that shit in the bud real quick. Then there was Mr. Money in the bank Seth, Colby Lopez, Rollins. Mr. Money in the Bank who had gotten too cocky for his own good. And then finally Roman, Leati Joseph or Joe Anoa'I, Reigns. He was the powerhouse of the Shield with lots of potential to become big. Like herself he was second generation. Plus like her he had a legacy. His father was apart of the Wild Samoans along with his Uncle Afa. They were the most fierce back in their day and started the hardcore tag team revolution before the Holly cousins came on the scene. As far herself her dad had his own legacy with her Uncle Kane, Glen Jacobs and they made up the Brothers of Destruction.

Finally finding the locker room she knocked on the door. Then she walked in. She saw all three men staring at her as she locked the door and gave them all a hard look. They were all taller and more muscular and herself but she wasn't intimidated.

"Alright guys the reason I chose to join you in this fight against the authority is somewhat business and a little bit personal. Brock and my Uncle. They have it coming. Now Triple H and Stephanie are just be totally unfair. Takes me back to May 2000 after Judgment Day after my father came back and made their lives hell. Its my turn now," said Candace.

"Okay toots how do I know that you can be a valuable member of the Shield if you chose to do so and also how do I know that you can kick ass and not be another Barbie Doll in the ring," Dean said smirking. Big mistake for ever doubting the six foot tall woman. He was on his back with a switch blade up against his neck.

"Is this convincing enough? Toots?" she said in a pissed off yet sarcastic tone.

"Got it," Dean rasped as he was let up. "Okay we need your name since obviously we will be working together to take on the authority," he said.

"Candace Christine Calaway. Though I go by CC in the ring. You can call me CC, Candace, or Candy," she told them.

"May I have some Candy?" asked Seth with a sexual undertone. He regretted saying it as soon as he was thrust up against the door with her arm to his throat.

"You best watch your step. I don't think your fiance would like hearing what you just said to me. Get your cocky ass in check or you will end up fucking the Shield over by being stupid," Candace told him.

"Seriously do you have to be so rough with the guys. I get that you are tough and want to prove to us that you are worthy of being apart of the Shield but come on this is a little over the top don't you think?" asked Roman.

"Reigns I have spent my life proving myself and have dealt with it all. Living with a single parent helped out a lot," said Candace.

"What about your mother?" asked Seth.

Candace's face turned hard as she stared at the two toned Shield member. Roman also caught a hint of sadness in her eyes but she quickly hid it away quickly. "She never wanted me and gave me to my dad. Period, end of sentence that's all that I'm saying on that subject so don't fucking bring it up again," she snapped.

"Okay okay lets start strategizing for tonight," said Dean being convinced that Candy would do the Shield good and help bring justice to the divas after they dealt with the authority.

**A/N: No shield split in this one only a new member. What do you think? Please review. Also do you think Candace would be a good match for John Cena since Nikki joined the authority or would you rather have Seth or Dean be her man eventually?**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Candy found herself at a dive bar near her hotel she was staying at. She was a loner. Always has been. She figured if she was alone then no one would leave her like her mom did. Her dad was the only one she never shut out because he was the one that was always there and never turned unlike her Uncle Glen.

She threw back her shot of Jack Daniels and chased it with a beer. She was glad she took a cab because she wasn't about to get on her bike after drinking. She was broke out of her thoughts when Jonathan Good sat down beside her.

"I am surprised that you would come to a place like this," the leader of the Shield commented.

"Well my kind of places are dive bars and biker bars. Though I am not surprised you would show up at a place like this. It seems to fit right up your ally," said Candace.

"So Candy obviously you know everything about us, why don't you tell me about yourself other than you are a kick ass chick who is pretty damn tough. When you knocked your Uncle on the mat I was impressed," said Jon.

"Well not much to tell. My mom abandoned me at birth and went back to her old life. I guess my father and I weren't good enough for her, who knows. I grew up in Houston Texas, lived there my entire life. And when I was eighteen I went to train to be a wrestler at Booker's Wrestling school," said Candace.

"So that explains why you dyed you hair. Don't even front I can tell that isn't your real color. Why are you hiding from your real self," said Jonathan.

"Want to know why? I don't want to be reminded of the woman who gave birth to me and then booked it out of Houston and left us. That's why," snapped Candace as she took out two photos out of her purse. "Here my dad doesn't know I even have this one. This is a picture of my parents on the beach in Galveston Texas. They rented a beach house one weekend.

Jon looked at the picture. The woman had tan skin blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He could tell the couple was very happy and he had wondered what it was that made her up and leave. Jon couldn't help it he had to ask. Though before he could get a word out Candace handed him another picture.

"This is me when I was sixteen," she said. Jon was taken a back. The teenager was super tall and had emerald green eyes and blond hair that went to her waist. She was sitting on a large Harley Davison in leather jeans and a Harley Davison tank top with a leather jacket over it and motorcycle boots.

Though even though she had eyes like her father and was tall like her father he could tell that she was her mother in the face and in the hair. No wonder why she dyed her hair to forget. But then again she was hiding herself. But from what?

"If your parents were so happy why did your mom leave? I am not trying to be nosey I am just curious? Or do you even know?" asked Jon.

"Jon only two, well make that three people if you count my mom, know the truth and that's my dad and Glen. I just know he is going to bring it out on live tv and embarrass me just to hurt me and throw me off my game because he us so for up the authority's ass he cannot see the light of day. Anyway I'm a product of an affair. The reason that she left was because she was married and had her own family back in Florida. She needed some excitement I guess and ran with a young biker that was aspiring to be a wrestler," said Candace taking another shot of Jack when Everything that Glitters Is not Gold by Dan Seals started playing on the jukebox.

Slamming back another shot she turned to Jon with a tear in her eyes, "This song makes me sad cause its almost parallel to my life. This sweetheart of the rodeo and a man on the circuit get together and she gets pregnant and decides her rodeo career is more important than her daughter. She takes off and the guy still makes the circuit while raising a daughter," she told him wiping more tears away.

Jon wasn't sure how to handle an emotional woman. Tears sent him running but for some reason with this second generation superstar it didn't. Putting an arm around her and taking a shot himself and chasing it with a beer he said, "Well I was raised in a one parent household myself. Though I had it way rougher than you. I was born and grew up in Cincinnati Ohio. Mom was a alcoholic, prostitute, and drug addict. My dad was never around and then he went to prison. Wrestling was my saving grace," he told her.

"I know about the prison part thanks to Bray Wyatt throwing that out there on Raw one night. Talk about hitting below the belt. That was so un called for," said Candace.

"Well who got taken out and who is still standing? I am the king of mind games," said Jon. Candace laughed. It was so easy to talk to Jon and she considered him more than just the leader of the Shield. She considered him a friend.

"Well its getting late and we still have to drive to Baton Rough for Smackdown tomorrow," said Candace.

"Yep your right. You riding with us or traveling alone on your bike. Considering you are one of us now I want you to ride with us," said Jon.

"Okay but let it be warned right now that if Seth gets cocky is liable to get smacked upside the head because that cockyness is going to be the downfall of the Shield and I would hate to see that happen before the authority gets taken down to where they belong," said Candace.

"Yea I here you on that one," said Jon as the two of them headed out of the bar, after Jon paid both of their bills, and caught a cab back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>The next day Candace woke up with a slight headache. Nothing too bad since she knew when to stop and call it a night. She slept like a rock and felt like a big load was lifted off her shoulder. Confiding in Jon and telling him what she goes through made her realize that even though her dad was home in Texas with Michelle and her baby sister Kiaia that she had someone on the road with her who was there for her.<p>

She got up and grabbed her clothes for the couple hour drive from New Orleans to Baton Rough. Even though it was a short drive she wanted to be comfortable. She picked out a red velour track suit and a white tank top and her sketchers. She hopped in the shower to ease away the hangover pain and then got out and got dressed and grabbed her bags and went down to the lobby where she was going to meet the rest of her team.

When she go there she headed straight for the coffee. Though that wouldn't be enough and knew that she was going to ask them to stop somewhere along the way at a Starbucks. After she got her coffee she sat in the lobby and waited when she saw a blue Suburban pull up at the front and stop. Roman was driving and Jon got out and the two of them walked in.

"Okay you're here so now all we need is Seth. He might be on the phone with his fiance. Hey let me load your bags in the car," said Jon.

"Thanks Ambrose," said Candace handing him her bags.

"Hey do you mind driving? I fell asleep talking to my wife and slept on my neck wrong and its stiff as hell," said Roman.

"That's fine but be warned I am going to stop at the first Starbucks I see," said Candace.

"Thanks okay I'm sure we will be stopping for something one or two times. It happens every trip," said Roman.

"Well Mr. Money in the Bank and the sexiest man in the WWE is here," said Seth Rollins as he strolled in with her luggage and briefcase.

Candace groaned and laid her head on Roman's shoulder, "Seth its too damn early for this shit," she said.

"Just ignore him. I tend to do it more and more," said Roman hugging his teammate.

"We ready now? Its about damn time Seth. What the fuck too you so long?" asked Dean as the four headed out to the car.

"Well I was talking to the Misses. Sorry I lost track of time," said Seth as he loaded his bags in the back. Candace glanced at the plates and was curious about something.

"Hey why does this car have Florida plates? I know since this is Louisiana and rentals come from all over and if you have been driving this one and the last show was Birmingham and then house shows in Montgomery and Mobile shouldn't this say Alabama. Just asking is all," said Candace.

"Oh its Joe's personal car. When we have short circuits near his home of Pensacola Florida he likes to use his own car to save money on rentals and then he has it shipped back," said Jon.

"Not a bad idea. When we are back in Texas we can use my truck. It's a four door Chevy Silverado," said Candace being all businesslike. "And you actually trust me to drive your personal car knowing I'm not on the insurance? What is something happens. Its not like a rental car," she added.

"I trust all members of my team and the way you stood up last night and put the authority in their place it gave you a place in the Shield," said Joe climbing in the passenger side seat. Candace jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine and pulled out of the hotel parking lot and then merged onto I-10 West.

"You know who will be the biggest factor in eliminating the authority? Me. Mr. Money in the back. You see as the architect I can bring them all to their knees all on my own. Believe that," Seth commented.

Candace slammed on the breaks as three cars zipped past her in the left lane all blaring horns and flipping fingers and Seth and Jon where thrown forward slightly. "Dammit Seth there is no I in team alright. All of us are very capable wrestlers and its just not your. You just wait till I get you in the ring and I give your ass the last ride. Then maybe you wouldn't be so damn cocky. Asshole," she muttered as she sped up to where she was going five miles over the speed limit and another car passed them flipping them off. "Yea fuck you too," she muttered.

"Seth seriously we don't need to get in a accident on the way to a show. You need to put a lid on your cocky attitude," Joe muttered.

"Like she could give me the last ride. More like last ride in my bed," said Seth. Oh that didn't set well with Candace Calaway at all. Seeing a sign for a Starbucks at the next exit she slammed on the breaks and flipped the turn signal and got off the interstate pulling into the parking and hitting the breaks hard as she parked. Then she got out of the car and grabbed Seth out by the hair and shoved him up against it.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat your ass right now," Candace growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa lets all just cool it. Come on toots lets go get you some coffee. Roman talk some sense into this idiot. I would like to make it to Baton Rouge alive," said Jon as he led Candace inside to get some coffee. Meanwhile Roman and Seth were outside.

"Okay why must you push her buttons? She is helping us take down the authority and she willingly joined us," Joe asked.

"You want the truth? Well there is something about her that pulls me to her. I know I could never be with her in the way I want so I figure I could just annoy the hell out of her and then make her hate me. Maybe that way it wouldn't hurt my heart so much. I am engaged and I have been with Leigh for over seven years and we have been through it all. I cannot hurt her over a newbie second generation wrestler who just happens to be the daughter of the Undertaker," Seth confessed.

"Well you need to figure out what you want and just being an asshole toward her won't help you feel any better. She is a part of the Shield and we all need to be on the same page if we want to take down the authority," said Joe. He was about to say more when Jon and Candace came back out and Candace climbed back in the driver's seat and Jon got in the back with Seth leaving the passenger seat for Joe.

"Feeling better since you got your coffee dead girl?" asked Seth in a cocky tone.

"Bite me skunk boy," Candace shot back as she merged onto the interstate. Jon and Joe sighed and knew that it was up to them to keep the two youngest members of the Shield from killing each other.

**A/N: Kind of long but I got carried away. Enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I deleted but I felt bad for another story that I wrote and a fellow author opened my eyes to something. I am going to continue and finish these three stories that are incomplete before I put up new ones. I hope you enjoy and sorry about that and deleting!**

* * *

><p>"Skunk boy? Man that's a little harsh isn't it beautiful. Okay okay I'll shut up. I don't want Taker after me," said Seth.<p>

Candace sighed. She really wanted her team to be a functioning unit. To do that she had to try to be nice to Rollins and get on the same page as him. Sighing as she drove she started talking.

"Colby I might seem over the top and bitcy at times but I have a lot to prove and a lot riding on my shoulders. Even though only my dad, and uncle know this the pressure is till there to do great in the WWE from a business stand point. Yes I am a second generation star but I am also a little different than most," said Candace.

"Well you are like the Glamazon and can really kill from what I have seen. Plus you are tough like Chyna but not as bulky and you have an incredible shape. Okay okay I'm not trying to be sexual I am just saying from business stand point. Yes I have my indy career as a backbone but I still have to prove myself everyday. I know you have it and you will do the Shield great," said Colby glad that she was actually talking to him. Maybe they could be friends if nothing else. Hell the entire untie is friends and if they all got along they would be unstoppable.

"Okay I have been keeping this a secret for a long time but since we are all a team you all should know this. Between both of my parents, my mother and father, I am sandwiched between the two most destructive tag teams in WWE history. That's a lot. So I can scrap in the ring, I can grapple in the ring and I can be a destructive force. But those two tag teams make me want to strive to be the next big thing and to be just as great, if not better, than they are," said Candace.

"We all have something that we have to step up and overcome and that's what makes the Shield great. Now with you we will be unstoppable," said Jonathan Good.

"Well I just cannot wait till I get my hands on Nichole Colace, Nikki Bella, for the way she screwed over her boyfriend and her own sister. What for a bigger paycheck. She is going to have a big time wakeup call come Survivor Series and maybe I can get a match with her before that," said Candace.

"You got this," said Joe. He was mauling over what she said about her wanting to measure up to the people in her family that were once great. Though he felt like he was missing something but he had no idea what. He was broke out of his thoughts when his cell rang.

"Hey Jessica what's?" he asked his wife because she was the one that called.

"Oooooh Jessica," Colby teased.

"Seriously Colby would you like for the rest the team or someone within the Shield making fun of you when your fiance calls?" asked Candace as she continued to drive along the interstate.

"Oh sorry that was the newest member of the Shield. Candace Calaway. Takers daughter," said Joe on the phone. "Okay you want to talk to her well here you go hang on a second. Hey Candace my wife wants to talk to you," said Joe.

"Umm okay about what? If she is worried about me trying to come on to you and get in your pants I am not that kind of person. If someone is taken I don't even go there plus we are a team and that's a recipe for Shield suicide," said Candace.

"Wow that's very business like," said Colby.

"Well when you have people on both sides of the fence so to speak you want to do what's best for business. And Colby before you even say it shut up and not even think about saying I sound like Hunter and Stephanie," said Candace.

"It's okay just talk to her," said Joe handing over the phone.

"Okay. Hello," said Candace.

"Bitch fight. Bitch fight," Colby said.

"Lopez shut up," said Jon.

"Hang on a minute Jess. Colby don't make me stop the car, drag you out and kick your ass once again," said Candace.

Jon slapped Colby upside the head, "Dude do you ever just shut up you cocky asshole?" he complained.

"I like Candace. I mean like her like her," Colby told Jon.

"You are engaged and she done said that if a person is taken she wouldn't go for them and plus she won't date any of us because we are all a team," said Joe.

"What the hell. Jessica can I hand the phone back to your husband? Colby you have no chance with me alright. You are not only engaged but we are apart of the Shield and that will just mess it all up. Sorry but no. Also I am not interested in getting in a relationship. I am only twenty four and have plenty of time for that since I am just starting my career," said Candace as she got off the interstate at Baton Rouge and followed directions toward the hotel.

"Man you are a good driver. Though I would want to hope that you drove everywhere," said Jon.

"Ummm we are all a team so we all pitch in," said Candace as Joe ended the call with his wife.

"Okay when we get to the hotel lets all drop off all of our things and then hit the gym," said Jon.

"Crossfit," said Colby.

"I don't do Crossift. Sorry but I am just not into going that extreme. I would totally kill myself though because I would end up passing out," said Candace.

"Hey I thought the same thing the first time Colby asked me to go to Crossfit. It was tough but I made it through it and I thought it would be a fun workout to do every now and then. Hey you are in great shape and if I can do it you can do it," said Joe.

"Okay I'll try it out once to see if I like it or not," said Candace as she pulled into the parking lot to the hotel.

"Okay lets check in, unpack, and meet in the lobby and head to the gym alright, " said Jon.

"Got it boss," they all said as the grabbed their bags out of the car and went to check in.

**A/N: Well heart to hearts in the car and yet no one has figured out and yet none of the guys have figured out the other tag team yet. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Candace went into her room and set her bags down and changed into a sports bra and shorts and put on her tennis shoes and then threw on a hooded jacket. Grabbing her gym bag and her purse along with the car keys that she still had when she drove from New Orleans she headed down to the lobby to meet the rest of the Shield.

When she got down to the lobby Colby was the first and only one there. Candace smiled at him. Even though he liked to push her buttons at time they were a team so she had to try to make it work and get along with the little ninja.

"Hey, so baby you ready for Crossfit?" asked Colby.

"Bring it on. I have dealt with a lot and this is just another obstacle to overcome," said Candace.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to have a match in the practice ring when we get to the arena," said Colby.

"Sounds good. Be prepared to get embarrassed," said Candace.

"What's going on here?" asked Jon as he joined the two.

"Well when we get to the arena Seth challenged me to a match in the practice ring and I accepted," said Candace.

"Ah no, Candy why do you have to show that you belong with us? You already proved yourself last night when you stood up against the authority and joined us and even stood up to your own uncle," said Jon.

Meanwhile upstairs Joe was talking to his daughter Sasha and his wife Jessica and he had lost track of time. Just as he was getting ready to walk out of the room he heard his phone beep signally a text.

**Joe honey there is something that I need to tell you. Call me right away. Mom.**

Joe wondered what that was about so he decided to call her though he called Jon and told him along with Candace and Colby to go on to the gym and he would take a cab and meet them after he got off the phone with his mom.

Hanging up the phone Jon looked at his two stable mates, "Okay Rome is going to meet us at the gym because something came up. He said go ahead and take the car and he is going to take a cab. Lets go," said Jon.

"Lets get our workout on," said Candace pulling the keys out of her purse and the three made their way out of the hotel and to the Suburban with Candace driving once again. When they got to the gym Candace stripped off her jacket and got on the treadmill to warm up.

Colby, Mr. Crossfit himself, couldn't help but stare. She was a woman of perfection. That body was just perfect and he wanted to explore every inch of her. He felt something stir inside him that he hadn't felt in years. He was broke out of his thoughts by a slap upside the head.

"Fuck Good," Colby exclaimed.

"Dude you are engaged and she is apart of this team. Don't let your hormones mess this us. Besides she has already told us that she would never date or sleep with any of us. Not that it matters since Joe is married and you are engaged. Get your head on straight and understand that she is off limits. I have a better chance than you since we are both single but I don't want to mess things up for the Shield," said Jon.

"Jon you know how I feel about her. Listen I won't do anything stupid," said Colby as he started to warm up himself. Jon just sighed and started his workout.

It was intense that was for sure. When Candace got to the squats where she had the weight bar on her shoulders lifting about 200lbs Colby came behind her and was going to be her spotter. Jon looked over and shook his head. It was like his younger teammate chose to do anything that he could to be able to touch his youngest teammate.

Now Seth was behind her with one hand on her bare back and the other on her bare stomach and he was squatting right along with her. Though one thing that Jon couldn't help but notice was how Candace's skin just was glistening with sweat.

Breaking Jon out of his thoughts about the dangerous ground his younger teammate was walking on he heard someone speak to him.

"Alright Good what the fuck is that? It's like Lopez is just using any and every excuse to put his hands on our new Shield member," Joe complained.

"I warned him that he better watch it because not only it would affect us as a whole but he is engaged for crying out loud," said Jon.

"Damn right he better watch it because he is not fucking this up for all of us and if he can't keep it in his pants and something happens it will be the downfall of the Shield. What is going to happen and where will Candace go when Colby hurts her and breaks her heart because he is a engaged woman looking for a piece of ass? Right back to her Uncle and the Authority and then we are screwed," said Joe.

"I know but I am watching the situation and I am not going to let anything happen," said Jon.

"Neither am I because this is about all of our futures," said Joe.

* * *

><p>Later on they went to the arena and then went to the practice ring. "Okay Dead Girl show me what you got," said Colby.<p>

"Oh you really want to see what I can do? You will be sorry," said Candace getting into the practice ring.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jon.

"Oh I am just about to beat Colby's ass since he thinks he can beat me. Not," said Candace.

"Guys come on lets not measure who is tougher because we don't want you getting hurt," said Joe putting his two cents in.

"Chill guys we got this. Alright Calaway bring it," said Colby.

"Bring it Lopez," said Candace. The two went at each other and Jon and Roman just watched as they were trying to out do one another in the ring. Colby went for the curb stomp but Candace moved just in time.

"Shit that was too fucking close!" Joe muttered. Jon nodded in agreement putting his hand on his brother's shoulder and was ready for the match to just end. The boy scout John Cena was playing ref.

The two men gasped as Candace did a backflip off the top rope hitting Colby dead center. Then she picked him up over her shoulders and set him up for the Last Ride.

"Hey don't do it he outweighs you by who knows how much. Don't do it," Joe yelled. Not paying any attention Candace performs the last ride on him and then gets the three count.

Walking out of the ring she gets right up in Jon and Joe's faces, "Don't ever doubt me again because you have no idea what I am capable of in the ring. That was just a preview of what I can really do," she said before walking out to get ready for the Smackdown taping.

"Damn what a woman. Though I must say I was glad that my balls were in her face before I was slammed to the ground," said Colby receiving a smack up side the head by both Jon and Joe.

"Dude you are engaged and it will wreck the Shield. Keep your thoughts to yourself and your dick in your pants," said Jon.

"What he said or I will spear you into next year," said Joe.

**A/N: Pretty slick Colby using wrestling and working out to get close and put on the moves! He better watch it since he is engaged!**


	5. Chapter 5

~Houston Texas~

Mark and his wife Michelle and their daughter Kiaia where heading back to their ranch after going into the city and running some errands. When he pulled his truck into the driveway he saw a grey Chevy Malibu parked by the house. He could tell it was a rental due to the Enterprise plates. Getting out of the truck he was wondering who had shown up at his place.

A second later a blond woman got out of the driver's seat and approached him.

"Hello Mark," she said.

"Trish. What are you doing here?" asked Mark eying the woman that he hadn't seen in twenty four years.

"Mark I caught a flight here so we could talk. Listen I have been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching and I want to be in our daughter's life. I know its been a long time coming but I just want the chance to get to know my only daughter. I told my family, my husband my kids, everything," Trish told him.

"Oh so that gives you the right to come here and disrupt Candace's life after all of this time? She is doing well and has a career now and quite frankly is having a good time putting my brother in law in his place. I say you get in your car, head back to the airport and fly back to wherever you came from," Michelle snapped.

"This is between Mark and myself not you. Candace is our daughter not yours so but out you little slut," Trish fired back.

"Slut? Oh that's rich coming from the woman who was bored with her life and ran off on her husband and two kids just so she could have an affair with a young biker. Really you are one to talk and you are the slut here," Michelle fired back.

"Okay enough both of you. Listen I can't really say since our daughter is over age. Its up to her if she wants you and your kids in her life. Though I do know that she was hurt by the fact that you abandoned us when she was born. When she turned eighteen she dyed her hair from blond to aurburn, the color of mine, just so she wouldn't have to be reminded of the mother that had an affair with me and then left her at birth," said Mark.

"Could you just talk to her maybe? Maybe when she has a couple days off she could come to Florida and meet the rest of us," said Trish.

"Like I said its up to her whatever she wants to do. But I will throw the idea out there but I won't talk to her until later tonight cause she gets off work between ten and eleven and then I will call you and let you know what she says alright," said Mark.

"So your husband didn't flip out when you told him?" asked Mark.

"He was angry but we talked it out. Both of us made mistakes in our marriage and plus he knew that I have always wanted a daughter. He was more angry at the fact that I just abandoned her at birth than that I had an affair and got pregnant. Family is really big with him. Plus I have always dreamed of having a daughter and helping her plan her wedding from picking out dresses to everything that comes with it," Trish said.

"Well even if she does let her into her life it will be a few years before she even thinks of settling down because she is very career focused right now," said Mark.

~Smackdown~

Candace was backstage with the Shield and they were getting ready to do a promo on the authority. Candace wore a pair of low rise cargo pants and a black halter top that was midriff and showed a hint of cleavage.

She was sitting on the couch inbetween Roman and Seth and Dean was behind the couch with his hands folded as Candace held the camera.

"Rollins"

"Reigns"

"Calaway"

"Ambrose"

"Triple H you think that you have us by the throat but you don't. I see you had to get your little lapdogs Brock and Heyman to help you out because you are nothing compared to the Shield," said Ambrose.

"You see its like this the more you bring at us the more we adapt and overcome any situation that you throw at us. Yes you have the Viper Randy Orton and the Demon Kane but without those two you have nothing," said Rollins.

"Oh lets not forget that over grown ape the Big Show. I have said time and time again you mess with me and you will get hit in the mouth, and guess what you did. Maybe when I break your jaw you will finally get the message," said Reigns.

"Well looks like my team saved the best for last. First of all Nikki Bella I think you are incredibly stupid for turning your back on your twin sister just for a few extra bucks. Though weight I'm not surprised since John Cena wasn't giving you what you needed you went to Randy and possibly Brock instead. Hey and you need the extra cash to pay for those fake tits of yours," Candy mocked.

Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose tried to contain their laughter at their stablemate's choice of words. She had a sharp tongue and was quick with insults. Though when they noticed her face grow darker they knew right away that shit was about to get real really quick.

"Okay and as far as you go Kane I am more shocked at you going over to the dark side. Its obvious to me that you forgot where you came from due to that big nosed asshole and his giant tits of a wife. I on the other hand haven't forgotten who I am. You said that you were going to take me to hell well guess what I have come from destruction so if I'm going to hell I'm taking you right down with me. Oh and Brock I still owe you from WrestleMaina. Watch your backs because a pissed off woman who came from destruction is a dangerous combination," said Candy.

"Believe that and Believe in the Shield," said Reigns as the camera went off.

"What the hell was that Candace? Are you fucking crazy threatening to go after Brock Lesnar? I mean shit do you have any idea what he is capable of. Going after your uncle and Nikki Bella is one thing but Brock is on an entirely different scale," Jon snapped acting as leader.

"Do you have any idea where I came from. He has no idea what I am capable of and neither do you," Candace fired back.

"You are not doing it. I will not allow it," said Jon.

"Its stupid. Yes you kicked my ass in the ring but I am smaller than Lesnar. I won't let you do it either," said Colby.

"Oh yea what is going to stop me from going out there and issuing a challenge for Monday Night Raw in Miami Florida?" said Candace.

"The majority has spoken. You are not going after Brock," Joe boomed throwing his two cents into the argument then.

"Oh yea," said Candace as she jumped up and went for the door of the lockeroom opening it. Before she could make her way out it was slammed shut and Joe was behind her with a hand on the door.

"We said you are not doing it so sit your ass down," said Joe.

"But," Candace started.

"Sit down you are not going to do anything stupid. We have to be a team in order to take all of those bastards out of the game. Lets not all go off half cocked," said Jon.

"Alright alright fine. So what are we going to do?" asked Candace.

"Plan for the survivor series elimination tag team match. We cannot lose," said Jon.

"Alright lets do this because we are going to take them shitheads down," said Candace as the four got back on the same page and sat down to strategize and watch the rest of the Smackdown taping.

**A/N: Little bit of drama. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

After the Smacdown taping Candace walked out with her team. She was pissed because they didn't understand how bad she wanted to get her uncle and that piece of shit Lesnar. Though she knew she had to keep it together but it was hard.

When she got to the SUV because she didn't feel like driving. Joe got into the drivers seat with Jon up front and Colby sitting in the back with her. They threw all of their things in either the third seat or the trunk.

"So where are we going? We hitting the bar to have a few drinks?" asked Joe.

"Nah just take me to the airport I'm heading back to Texas," said Candace.

"Airport. I want to surprise Leighla and come home early so I'm heading back to Davenport," said Colby.

"Joe can I stay with you in Pensacola? I don't want to go to Vegas and be by myself," said Jon.

"Ahhh well okay. Talk to Jessica," said Joe handing the phone over as he drove. Candace laughed. She understood about asking a coworker to spend off time with them. Though she was going right back to her dad's ranch to go horseback riding along with her Harley she had since she was old enough to have one.

"You coming?" asked Jon.

"Nope you have fun I'm going home to Texas to ride my Harley and to ride Horses on dad's ranch. You two have fun," said Candace.

"You will be on time right for the house shoes. I think you have a couple of matches," says Jon being the leader.

"I know I have gotten the script and let me tell you that if Uncle Glen, Kane, keeps his shit up I'm going to pound him into the floor!" Candace complained.

"Easy now we don't want our only female teammate getting hurt," said Jon. He was about to say something more when Candace's phone rang.

"Okay I have never seen this area code before," she said aloud before answering it. "Hello," she said….."Listen can I call you back later, because I am heading to the airport…..Okay will talk to you then.. Alright.. By," she said before she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Colby.

"A phone call that came twenty four years late. I don't want to talk about it," said Candace. Joe, Colby, and Jon didn't say anything. When they got to the airport Colby and Candace got out to catch their flights to Davenport and Houston and Joe and Jon decided to make the three and a half hour trek to Pensacola.

"So why was your mom calling you?" asked Colby.

"Well she went to the ranch today and asked my dad if she could be in her life along with her family. Dad told her its up to me but I haven't decided yet. Twenty four years is a long time especially since she left me at birth to go back to her other family and husband," said Candace as herself and Colby walked through the airport since their terminal's were right next to each other so they could talk while they waited on their flights home.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Colby. He was about to say more when 'all passengers for flight 1438 to Davenport its now boarding so please make your way to the gate'

"Well that's me. Text me when you get to Houston so I know that you made it okay and then when you get home. You are staying in the guesthouse on your dad's ranch right?" asked Colby.

"I will text all three of you so you will know I made it home safe. You get going and give your girl some loven," said Candace as she hugged Colby and then walked to her gate and sat down to wait on her flight.

She was debating whether or not she was going to let her mom in her life. She was incredibly hurt that she was abandoned at birth and she wasn't sure if she could forgive and move on like nothing ever happened. She was broke out of her thoughts by a guy ranting under his breath.

"Seriously I don't get these damn airlines. How hard is it to get a direct flight from Pensacola to Cincinnati? I mean Pensacola, Miami, Baton Rouge, Houston and then finally Cincinnati. Talk about a total clusterfuck," the man complained.

"The trick is you have to know what you want and how to do it. I have a direct flight right home without any stops," said Candace.

"Damn I might need some tips then. I'm Matt," he said holding his hand out.

"Candace. You going to Cincinnati huh?" she asked.

"Yep, you live in Houston?" Matt asked.

"Since birth and have never left. I love Texas. I guess you can call me a Texas girl," said Candace.

"Well I was visiting my parents due to a family issue that came up and now I have to get back because I have a business to run. I own a restaurant in Cincy and its hard for me to take off," said Matt.

"Well dad is getting into real estate since he retired from wrestling. I'm following his footsteps and I just started in the WWE as the first ever female of the Shield," said Candace.

"No shit! Wow! It must be fun working with my baby brother. He might be pain in the ass but he means well," said Matt.

Candace laughed aloud. "No he isn't the problem and neither is Jon. Its Colby. He is too damn cocky for his own good and one of these days I am going to kick his ass. Already beat him once in the ring and I can and will do it again if I have to," she stated.

Matt laughed. He had a feeling he needed to start watching wrestling again but owning a business and dealing with his ex wife he was just tired by the time he even had a break and wanted to sleep. He was about to say something when 'Flight 4134 to Houston is now boarding, all passengers please make your way to the gate'

"Well that's us. I'm ready for my bed and good luck getting to Cincinnati. I am sure you are really going to be exhausted," said Candace.

"I guess since I was in the WWE I forgot how to book flight. Now it's a big ole cluster," said Matt.

"Well its all in how you do them. Ask your brother and here I wrote down some tips for you," said Candace handing him some notes she had written down for him. She started after she heard him talking to himself about all the connections and back and forths just to get home.

"Thank you and I am glad to meet you. The tips also help a lot. You take care and maybe if you are even in Cincinnati you could look me up and come try out my restaurant," said Matt handing her a card with his cell number and address of the restaurant.

"Well sure and here is my cell just in case you need some more travel tips," said Candace writing it down.

"Your boyfriend wont get pissed about you handing your number out to some strange single guy you met at the airport?" asked Matt as they handed the attendant their boarding passes.

"I am single and all about career right now. Maybe in a few more years I'll meet some sexy cowboy in Texas. But for now I'm single and career focused so no men," said Candace.

"Well it was nice talking to you," said Matt.

"You too," said Candace as she went to her seat and he went to his. She was tired so she leaned her head back and put in her headphones and closed her eyes ready to sleep the entire flight back home. Ether her dad or Michelle was going to pick her up at the airport so she would sleep in her dad's truck also before she made her way to her house and then finally crashed on her king sized bed in the guest house.

**A/N: Well she forgot to call her mom back and she was talking to another guy in the airport. Next chapter I am not giving the entire thing away but she gets a visitor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this chapter the maturity of Candace comes out and everyone but her knows. Also this is the beginning of Colby and Candace's relationship and that's all I'm giving away. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Colby was lost in his thoughts as he got into his SUV and drove toward the house he shared with his fiance. He was falling hard for the Undertaker's daughter but he loved Leighla also. He figured he would do what was best for the Shield as a whole and just stay away and not let his feelings ruin things.<p>

Getting out of the car he walked into their house and went upstairs toward the master bedroom. When he opened the door and walked in he was in shock at what he saw. Leighla was sound asleep in bed with another man.

"What the hell is this?" Colby yelled as the two jumped up.

"Colby," Leighla began.

"Don't even. What is going on and who the hell is this?" asked Colby lowering his voice.

"Colby I am so sorry. I just….ugh I am just lonely with you gone all the time and Doug was here and he helped me fulfill my needs," said Leighla.

"That is no fucking excuse. You cheated on me. How could you. I have never cheated nor would I ever cheat but you…, you broke my heart Leighla and well I cannot stay with a woman who is unfaithful. I'm sorry but its over. The engagement is off. We will decide later how to deal with the house but I sure as hell am not staying here tonight nor any other night for a long time," said Colby grabbing his bags and packed more stuff and headed back toward his SUV.

As he got in the driver's seat he knew where he was going. Pulling out his cell he called the airlines. "Hey can I get the first flight out of Davenport to Houston non stop if possible," Colby said into the phone. He probably should have just got a flight to Pensacola where Joe and Jon where but he wanted to be with Candace.

He was able to get a flight so he called Jon and Joe in Florida.

"What Colbs its three in the fucking morning," Jon growled.

"Leighla and I are over. I walked in on her in bed with another guy. She admitted she was cheating. I don't want to live like that and besides I have feelings for someone else so this was a clean break and what I needed but it still hurts that this happened after seven years," said Colby as he drove through the streets.

"Well where are you now? Not at home are you?" asked Jon as Joe walked in to see who Jon was on the phone with. Jon mouthed Colby and put it on speaker phone.

"No I'm heading to the airport because I am not staying here," said Colby.

"So you coming here?" asked Jon.

"No I'm going to Houston. You know how I have felt and now…well now maybe this could be the start of something," said Colby.

"Dude you don't mix business with pleasure. You have to think about the Shield…," Jon was cut off by Joe.

"Colby you stay the hell away from my little sister. You might think that the Undertaker is who you have to worry about but you are wrong on that one. You have to worry about me and my dad so I am telling you right now you stay the hell away from Houston," Joe growled into the phone.

"Listen both of you. I am falling in love with her and I will make sure that anything we do will not mess up the Shield and I would never hurt her so you are just going to have to deal with it. I have a four a.m. flight to Houston so good night," said Colby hanging up the phone.

Jon looked at Joe and said, "I never knew she was your sister. I guess your mom was the one who had an affair with the Undertaker and then left after she was born," said Jon.

"Well when she said flat out during an interview that she came from two of the most destructive tag team's in WWE history I thought it was obvious. And then mom called me and confessed and told us all the truth. I thought my parents were going to divorce but dad understood because he was not exactly faithful back then either. Though they worked it out and he has no love child so its all good. Though mom wants to be in her only daughter's life and I am not going to get pissed about it. If anything I will be the over protective big brother. Matt knows also. He went back to Cincinnati tonight because he has a business to run. Though he wanted to be in her life also," said Joe.

"Wow. Though we should get some sleep. I am just waiting for Jessica to walk in and tell us to get our asses in bed," said Jon.

"I was just about to come in. Now baby Jon go to bed and baby come to bed. Its late," said Jessica.

* * *

><p>Candace was sound asleep in her bedroom at her dad's guest house when she was awoken by a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and it was six thirty in the morning. Who the hell was knocking on her door so damn early in the morning after she had gotten in late from work.<p>

Getting up she threw a terry cloth robe over her red silk shorts and matching camie and walked downstairs and went to the door. She looked through the hole to see who it was and she was surprised to see Colby. Opening up the door she said, "Colby what are you doing here?"

"Do you have an extra room? Please. I don't want to go home and I don't want to go to Florida and see Jon and Joe. Please," said Colby.

"Yes of course. What happened?" asked Candace.

"Leighla was cheating on me. I walked in on her and another guy laying in bed naked. Then she has to tell me that she was lonely and I wasn't taking care of her and the guy she was with was there," said Colby crying a little. Even though he was falling for Candace it still hurt a lot.

"Its still early lets get some sleep. You haven't even been to sleep yet and I am sleepy. If you want later I can take you motorcycle riding. It helps me clear my head and I'm sure it would be fun for you," said Candace leading Colby to her bedroom and pulled back the covers.

"Put on whatever is comfortable and get some sleep," said Candace removing her robe and climbing into bed. Colby went into the bathroom and changed into some gym shorts and left his shirt off as he climbed into the king sized bed with Candace wrapping his arms around her.

"Will I have to worry about your dad?" asked Colby as he felt himself falling asleep.

"His bark is worse than his bite it will be okay. Michelle on the other hand you might want to watch out for. Though they trust my decisions but they just want what's the best for me. Though I am consoling a friend and teammate and they will get that," said Candace as she fell asleep.

Colby just held her. He wanted to be more than just a friend and teammate. Though he wouldn't rush her. He was hurt from Leighla and her brother was out for blood and Jon didn't want the Shield to implode due to a relationship. Sighing he fell asleep.

**A/N: So who does Colby have to fear more? Her dad or step dad?**


	8. Chapter 8

Colby woke up several hours later and saw that he was alone in bed. He started to get up when he noticed a figured sitting on a chair in the bedroom. He about shit in his pants when she saw it was Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker.

"Glad to see you are finally awake son. I was wondering what brought you to my guest house and why you ended up sleeping with my oldest daughter. Spill," said Mark.

"Mr. Calaway, Sir. I just want you to know that I have laid a hand on her. We just slept and that was it," said Colby.

"I know that and if you would have popped my baby's cherry you and I would be having more than words because she is not the type to just sleep around. She doesn't want to make the same mistakes as her mom and me," said Mark.

"I know she confessed and said she was a product of an affair and then on Raw she said she came from the two most destructive tag teams in the WWE. Though I never got the entire story. Just listen Mr. Calaway I am in love with your daughter. I know its too soon and we just met but….," Colby was cut off.

"Damn right too soo. You just met what? A couple of weeks ago? Less than that. Look I understand how things are. Being lonely on the road and then turning to the people that you are always with for comfort. When I was married to Sara and Michelle was there things sort have happened. BUT CANDACE IS NOT SOME WHAM BAM THANK YOU MA'AM Person. She deserves respect and something real. Not something just because you are lonely cause you are away from your fiance," Mark told him

"Mr. Calaway my fiance and I are over. Last night when I got back to Iowa I walked in on her and another man in bed together. It broke my heart but it made me realize how I feel about your daughter so I hopped a plane and came here. I will let her go her own pace but I want to be in her life and I want her to one day feel for me the same way I fell about her," said Colby.

"Okay you and me are cool for now. You said all the right things. Now if you can get past Michelle you should be in the clear and if Candace decides she is going to let the other part of her family into her life you have to watch out for her two older brother's and step dad," said Mark.

"Thanks for the head's up sir," said Colby holding his hand out.

"Call me Mark son," he said as he shook Colby's hand.

"Okay Mark," he said. The two made their way downstairs to the living room were Candace was doing some picking up around the house. She was wearing a pair of red low rise jeans, a black halter that showed a hint of cleavage and showed her stomach, and motorcycle boots. Another thing that Colby noticed was that her hair was dyed.

"I see you took my advice and washed out that dye and went back to your natural hair color. You do look like your mom a little more by the way. Wherever in Italy where everyone is blond," said Mark.

"What Italy?" asked Colby.

"I'm half Italian. My biological mother is Italian. Listen Jon is the only one that knows this besides my dad and my uncle. I'm a product of an affair. Dad was a young biker who had dreams of being a professional. My mom was kind of in a rut with her life. Even though she was married with two sons she felt like her life was stale. So she was back and forth between where she lived in Florida with her husband and sons to here in Houston. I dyed my hair because I was hurt when I found out that mom abandoned me by leaving with my dad at birth. Now she wants to be in my life. I just don't know yet," said Candace.

"I told her not to hide who she is and where she came from, just embrace it and take stock at all the mistakes her mother and I made and not to make the same mistakes again because there is an old saying 'those who forget the past often repeat the bastard' so that's why she washed the dye out of her hair and went back to her original hair color. Though her eyes are like mine and she is tall like me at six foot tall. Just remember everything that I said you two and you will be fine. So what are you doing on your day off?" asked Mark.

"Well I was going to take my bike out and head over to Tizzlers bar and grill for some lunch. Wanna come Colby? Ever been on a bike before?" Candace asked.

"I don't know about getting on a bike. Is it safe?" asked Colby.

"Son Candace learned all about bikes from me and she is one of the most safest motorcycle riders out there and one of the few women who actually know how to handle being on the front of a Harley. Question is are you man enough to ride bitch?" asked Mark.

"Dad! A little class please! What would Michelle say if you said that to her?" asked Candace looking at her dad in shock as she grabbed her leather motorcycle jacket.

"Oh shit she would knock the living hell out of me," said Mark.

"Hahaha point taken. So Colby you go shower and get dressed and then we will head out and get a bite to eat along with few beers. Then I will take you all around Houston," said Candace.

"Okay," said Colby heading upstairs.

"So is there going to be anything going on with you two?" asked Mark.

"Dad Colby is like a brother to me. All the members of my team are brothers to me. There is going to be nothing more than friendship. I am not interested in getting involved with any wrestler let alone any member of my team," said Candace.

"He likes you , just so you know he likes you. More than a friend. I know he just split with his fiance because she cheated but he really cares a lot about you and I believe you should give him a chance," said Mark.

"I will not mix business with pleasure. Besides I have to deal with that silicone Barbie Nikki, my shit bag of an uncle, and that so called man beast Brock Lesnar," said Candace.

"Candace you listen to me. Leave Brock alone and let the rest of your team deal with him. I know for fact Glen would never seriously hurt you but I cant be sure about Brock. Don't mess with him. As for Nikki I can easily see you making her your bitch," said Mark.

"Fine," Candace sighed but she was making no promises about Brock.

Upstairs after Colby had gotten out of the shower his cell rang. He went over and picked it up.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"So have you gave anymore thought to my offer?"

"I don't know. I am still trying to decide on this one," said Colby.

"Colby listen all you have to do is join us and seduce my niece into joining you and the rest of us because that is what will be best for business," Glen said over the phone.

"I will have to think on it some more," said Colby ending the call.

**A/N: Uh oh Kane is up to his old tricks with manipulation. Looks like Colby got off pretty easy with daddy? Think Candace should let the other part of her family into her life? Think dealing with the older brothers will be worse than daddy? Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Colby was torn. He had no idea on what to do. On one hand the authority was promising him more money and more opportunities. Though on the other hand she wasn't sure if he could turn his back on his brothers Joe and Jon. Plus he had serious feelings for Candace and he knew that she wouldn't want anything to do with him if he turned. He had to talk to someone to get his feelings out and his options.

Breaking out of his thoughts he went downstairs wearing jeans, a t shirt, and tennis shoes. Mark had left and Candace was on the phone. He decided to give her some privacy so he went outside. Though he overheard some of the conversation.

"Hey mom…..sorry I haven't called back I have been busy…..well dad said that I should try to have a relationship with you and get to know you….Look I am going to be straight. I was hurt that you took off and left me at birth and I am pissed that now twenty something years later you want back in my life…I know I let it out that I come from the two most destructive tag teams in the WWE…..Listen I will try to build a relationship. How about instead of me going home to Texas on my off days when I'm off again I come to Florida….Okay Trish I will do that….Okay see you then…Listen I am not quite ready to call you mom just yet so I will call you Trish or Patricia….Okay, by," she ended the call and went outside to where she saw Colby deep in thought.

"Hey sorry about that I had to take a call that I had been avoiding. Ready to see Houston?" asked Candace as she rolled her Harley Davison out of the garage.

"We are going on that? I thought we were taking your truck?" said Colby.

"Oh are you ashamed to be in the back of a bike? We can take the truck if you like," said Candace.

"No I can deal. Being a biker is just as much as your thing as your dad's and its part of who you are. I can handle it," said Colby putting on his leather jacket.

"Well come on," said Candace as she mounted up on the bike. "Okay now you get on behind me and wrap your arms around my waist," she told him.

Colby felt something inside him stir at the thought of being behind her on the bike. He couldn't wait to have his arms wrapped around her waist. Cursing himself he knew he had to get himself under control because he knew that she was capable of knocking him into next week.

Though he thought she was beautiful with her newly dyed natural colored hair shining in the Texas sunshine. Climbing behind her on the bike he wrapped his arms around her and like a shot she fired up the Harley and sped out of the driveway, past her dad's main house, and then onto the main road.

Colby was enjoying himself as he looked around at the scenery of the city of Houston. When she stopped at a light she shouted, "You okay back there?"

"I am. I never thought this would be so much fun!" Colby exclaimed.

"Its great. I feel so free when I'm on my bike. Its like an adrenaline rush," Candace said as the light turned green and she pressed on. About fifteen minutes later she pulled up in front of a biker bar and parked the bike. "This might not be your scene but the burgers are awesome as is their chicken strips and fries, hot wings, and mozzarella sticks," she told him.

"Well lets get some lunch then," said Colby as he took her hand and walked in with her.

"Well damn what did you do to your hair?" asked a busty blond woman who was behind the bar.

"Well Deb I decided to dye it back to my natural color. Like it or should I go back to chestnut color?" asked Candace.

"No you look better with your natural color. It makes you look even more of a looker," said Deb.

"I sure as hell would fuck her if I had half a chance," a man at the bar commented.

"Watch it Spike. Remember who her dad is. My ex husband worked with him and he can get dangerous if he has to," said Deb.

"I met no harm I was just saying…," started Spike.

"Well shut the fuck up and show some fucking respect," Colby put in.

"Dude watch your step," said another guy. You don't know who you are fucking with," another guy stepped in.

"Okay Skuzz, Viper, and Stan chill out. Colby don't worry about it I have known these guys for years and they look out for me when I am here. Spike just doesn't know when to watch his mouth. Now Deb how about a burger, fries, a bud light, and a couple shots of Jack Daniels," said Candace.

"I will have the same but make mine a Budwiser Select. Are one of those shots for me?" asked Colby.

"Yep. Bottoms up," said Candace handing him a shot and his beer and she toasted and slammed hers back chasing it with her beer with Colby doing the same. The two sat down at a table and waited on their meals. "So what do you think of my off time. If I'm not in the ring I'm a biker," she told him.

"Well maybe you could come to Iowa and I could show you around and show you what I do outside of the ring. How about when we are off again?" asked Colby.

"Well I have plans. Though the time after that will be good," said Candace.

"Hey you wanna shoot a game of pool while we wait?" asked Colby.

"Okay get ready to have your ass handed to you," said Candace.

"Not it will be me kicking your ass," said Colby.

"How much you wanna bet on that one?" asked Candace.

"Okay lets have a little side bet. I win no matter where we are the next time we are off, meaning I am going with you wherever you are going, we are going out on a real date. Though if you win you can state the stipulation," said Colby.

"Sneaky little shit. I'm not sure if you are ready for Florida or not since you haven't met my step mom and baby sister yet. Though I have no idea how my mom is going to react with me bringing someone when I come to try to make a relationship with her. Hell my step dad might go all Jack Burns on you like in Meet the Parents, Fockers, and Little Fockers series," said Candace.

"I can handle it when I win. I am not afraid of Florida," said Colby getting all cocky but not thinking about what he would be walking into down there.

"Well win I win the following Monday on Raw you will have to go out in hot pink swat gear," said Candace taking a swig of her beer.

"Yea right. You are so on. Tuesday night Florida here we come," said Colby.

"More like Monday night one fourth of the Shield will be pretty in pink," said Candace.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the pool game and afterwards meeting Candace's step mom and baby sister. Who do you think will win? Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Colby racked and Candace broke sinking three solids. The five, three, and two ball. Then she took another swig of her beer and gave Colby a look.

"Sure you don't wanna back out?" she asked smirking.

"Dude trust me. Back out and back out now. Though Raw is going to be interesting," said Spike laughing.

"I will never back out Calaway. This is just the beginning of the game because I am going to own your ass," said Colby.

"Really?" asked Candace as she went to shoot again sinking the four and seven ball. She went for the one ball but scratched. "Dammit," she cursed. Though she still had the six, the one and the eight ball on the table. She was ahead.

"Okay let me show you the Tyler Black way of doing it. Watch this shit," said Colby as he did a jump shot sinking the ten and then doing a fancy bank shot sinking the eleven. He looked over at Candace and winked and blew a kiss at her. Then he did a around the back knocking in the fifteen ball. He went for the nine ball and ended up knocking the cue ball off the table. That was the same as a scratch. "Ugh fucking shit," he exclaimed.

"Its not my fault you cannot control your balls," Candace smirked getting a ooooh from the patrons in the bar. She lined up and sank the one ball and then the six. She went for the eight ball when Colby gave her a slap on the ass causing her to lose her concentration. She ended up missing but luckily not scratching. "Fucking cheater!" she fired at him.

Colby just gave her an innocent look and sank the twelve and the thirteen, twelve, and fourteen. Then when he went for the eight ball he missed.

"Okay its down to the wire. Eight ball corner pocket," said Candace. She shot and she sank it gently. "Okay you are going to be pretty in pink on Monday Night Raw!" she told him.

Colby got pissed and stalked out the door. Candace didn't know what his problem was so she threw some money down on the table and walked out. Colby was pacing and getting angrier and angrier.

"Colby," said Candace.

"Don't," he said pointing at her. "Just fucking don't. I yet have another reason why people will say I don't contribute anything to the Shield and Dean and Roman do it all," Colby said.

"Colby that's not true you do a lot for the Shield," said Candace.

"No according to everyone I don't. I am not appreciated and I am just a joke. This fucking bet will make me seem more of a joke," said Colby.

"Then you don't have to do it. Just chill alright," said Candace putting a hand on his shoulder.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT!" Colby yelled shoving her to the ground. He realized what he did. "Oh shit. Candy I am so sorry. I just let my anger get the best of me. I just….," he was cut off when he was met by a fist to the face knocking him to the ground.

"Find your own way back to my house and get your shit. I am not putting up with it. You had no fucking right putting your hands on me in that way. You have no chance with me no and by the way this is why I don't want to get involved with anyone. Shit like that. Have a nice walk and get your shit and get gone. I don't care where you go but you are not staying with me," said Candace as she got on her Harley leaving Colby in the parking lot of the bar with no way to get home.

When she got home she got all of Colby's stuff together and set it on the front porch. She never wanted to see him again unless it was at work. She would not be in a relationship like that and it didn't matter if he was angry and embarrassed for losing the bet. He had no right to put his hands on her outside of the ring.

She was broke out of her thoughts when her cell rang. She picked it up "Hello,"

"Hey how is home life going?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Its going fine. How are you doing?" she asked the person on the other end.

"Terrible. Look I hate to ask because I know you don't get home much but could you please come over and hang out with me. You are one of my best friends and well I am taking this breakup hard. I cannot get her off of my mind even though she left me," the man said.

"Sure Felix I'll get the first flight out but I have to be back at work on Friday. Luckily shows are all down in your area," said Candace.

"Thank you Candy. You are such a sweetheart and I know that you will be great in the WWE," said Felix pouring himself a glass of red wine. More like his second glass or maybe third glass.

"No problem and you better chill on the drinking because I will need a ride from the airport. Unless you want me to get a cab," said Candace.

"No I will send a car for you and my jet to Texas. Don't argue I just want my friend here because its lonely being by myself and missing her," said Felix.

"Okay I will pack and head to the airport and see you in a couple hours," said Candace as she hung up the phone and went upstairs to pack. Her phone rang again and it was her dad.

"Hey dad," she said.

"So are you coming over for dinner? You and Colby?" he asked.

"Nope. First of all Colby should be leaving and second of all I am going to console a friend," said Candace.

"What's going on?" asked Mark.

"Well Colby fucked up majorly with me by putting his hands on me in an inappropriate way outside of the ring and then my friend Felix down in Tampa is having a hard time getting over his breakup and he doesn't want to be by himself. He is sending me his jet here and then sending a car to pick me up once I arrive in Tampa," said Candace. She never lied to her father about what was going on in her life and she wouldn't start now.

Though she might lie when it came to Brock but it would come out on Television anyway so it didn't matter. She just wouldn't give him the chance to talk her out of it. Not that it would help because she was hard headed and stubborn. She was also half Italian so she had a temper.

"That fucking little shit. I'll kill him!" Mark exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I laid his ass out on the ground and then told him to get his shit. He just acted like a little brat and shoved me to the ground so I got up and punched him in the face. I don't put up with any shit from anyone. Also he is no longer a friend. Just a work partner and that's it," said Candace.

"Well Felix is a good guy and it sounds like he needs a friend. Maybe you could confide in him about your feelings toward your mother. Sometimes asking a friend for advice and confiding gets their mind of their problems like breakups and what not. You two could help each other out," said Mark.

"Well I'm going to see her next week when I'm off. Maybe I'll ask Felix to come with me. I'm sure he probably won't want to go back to a lonely house," said Candace.

"Good idea. Well get your plane and call me and keep in touch," said Mark.

"Will do," said Candace hanging up. She called John Cena by Felix because there was a lot of John's in the WWE, Cena, Good, Layfield, and she couldn't remember any others. It was a good way to decipher who was who. Though she had know Cena for years and he was always just a friend and now it seemed like he needed her so she was going to go see him.

**A/N: So that's over. Sorry but with everything with those leaked photos and then him being a cheater well I just don't like Seth/Colby anymore so I changed things around a bit. I hope you still enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Colby made his way back to the Calaway ranch. When he got to the guest house he saw that all of his things were on the porch. He was lucky that Candace didn't just throw it all in the yard.

Sighing to himself he gathered everything and threw it in the back of his rental car and drove up to the main house. He felt like a total asshole for shoving the woman that he really liked to the ground. He lost it just for a split second. Though he was feeling like he was worthless and not contributing anything to the Shield. Well that was according to Kane. Plus his question was in his mind. He knew what he had to do and it started with Kane's brother. The Undertaker.

Stopping in front of the house he parked and walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Michelle was on the other side holding Kaia.

"Rollins what can I do for you?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I need to talk to your husband about something," said Colby.

"Really?" Michelle asked hotly. "Sweetie go play in the den while I deal with Mr. Rollins," as soon as the toddler was out of sight Michelle hauled off and punched Seth in the face. "Who the hell do you think you are putting your hands on my stepdaughter in that manner? Huh? Answer me you son of a bitch!" she yelled slapping him across the face.

"Chelle chill I got this," said Mark walking in. Michelle gave Colby a hard look before leaving the area. When she was out of sight he hauled off and punched Colby in the stomach before kicking him in the ribs. "You bastard. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now!" he growled.

"Mr. Calaway, Taker I am so sorry. I just lost it for a split second. Please," Colby begged before he was hit again.

"That's no fucking excuse. How could you. My daughters are my everything and if you mess with one you mess with me," Mark yelled.

"Would you just listen! I was feeling down because I lost a bet and felt like a total idiot. Add the fact that your brother had a proposition for me and he put shit in my head that I wasn't contributing anything to the Shield and that they would dump me," said Colby.

"Talk," said Mark. Only because he brought up his brother. He had a feeling that something was up and it wouldn't hurt to hear the kid out. Though he knew that if he ever touched his daughter in such a way he was dead. Hell her oldest brother on her mom's side lived in Cincinnati Ohio and he knew how rough it was up there. Plus her other brother who was a mamas boy and lived near their mother. He would rip his damn head off if he found out. Though hearing the new details Mark figured himself and Michelle's beatings were enough and not to forget the fact that after his daughter got shoved she knocked him to the ground. She was tough!

"Kane said that I should join the authority and try to get Candace to join also. Kane knows that I am half way in love with her and he wanted to use the fact to get us both in the authority. Though I know she would never leave the Shield and well as for myself I just don't know because I feel worthless," said Colby.

"Alright here is the plan," said Mark as he led Colby to the living room.

~Pensacola Florida~

Joe was sitting on the patio watching his daughter swim in the pool. She was his everything along with his wife Galina. He loved them to the ends of the earth. Jon was sitting across from him drinking a beer and watching a football game on the 32 inch flat screen that Joe had brought outside so when it was nice he could watch the games and keep an eye on his daughter while she played in the pool or on the trampoline or swing set.

"Hey sweetheart," said Galina as she sat on her husband's lap.

"How are you doing baby girl," said Joe as he handed her a rose that he picked from the flower bed. "This is for you my love," he said handing it to her.

"Awww you are so sweet," said Galina as she stuck her nose on it and smelled it. A second later her eyes went wide and she yelled. "Ahhhhh! You idiot there is a bee in here. Damn thing stung me on the nose!"

Jon couldn't help it. He had to laugh at how funny and dumb the two were.

"Shut your fucking mouth Good," Galina snapped as she went inside to put something on her nose. "Ugh its going to swell and I wont be able to breath very good. Next time you give me a flower make sure there isn't a damn bee in it," she ranted as the door slammed.

"Is mommy okay?" asked his daughter Keisha.

"Yes daddy just messed up and mommy accidentally got bit by a bee. Jonathan Good shut up!" Joe snapped as Jon just continued to laugh and choked a little on is beer.

~Tampa Florida~

Candace stepped off the private jet and walked to the limo with her bags in hand. She packed enough for the week coming up and the two days off in Pensacola and the next week.. Though she wasn't thinking that Felix would have no problem with her using his washer and dryer and her mom probably wouldn't either, but she just wanted to be prepared.

When she got to the Lincoln Town Car the driver took her bags and opened the passenger side door for her. Sighing she got in. Felix didn't really have to do all of that for her. She could have easily rented a car or called a taxi but he had insisted. Though she was looking forward to being there for her friend and then maybe telling him about the latest with her and Colby.

She would also tell him that Danielle Minotte aka Summer Rae liked him. She was a sweet woman just misunderstood. Like Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. She liked Dea a lot. Though he was nothing but a teammate and a friend. Maybe a brother but she had no romantic feelings. Though she had those feelings for Seth. She kept those well hidden so not to destroy the Shield.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the driver pulled up to Felix's impressive home. Thanking the driver she grabbed her bags and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Felix answered wearing a pair of swim trunks with no shirt on holding a glass of Merlote.

"Come on in and let me show you to your room," said Felix. He gave her a large room with a king sized bed and an in suit bathroom. "So do you want some Merlote?" he asked her.

"Sure Felix I'm half Italian so I enjoy my wine," said Candace.

"Okay. Oh I was thinking how about sitting in the hot tub and talking and then maybe hitting the swimming pool. I kind of want some fun to get my mind off of everything," said Felix.

"Okay I'll change and meet you downstairs," said Candace as she grabbed a pair of red bikini briefs and a matching halter tankinie that showed part of her stomach. Grabbing a couple of towels out of the guest bathroom she walked downstairs.

Felix handed her a glass and the two got into the hot tub with their drinks. "Candace thank you so much for flying down from Houston. I really need a friend. Randy is not really the best right now and I just am feeling lonely," he let out.

Getting comfortable she took a sip of wine and then put her hand on Felix's muscular shoulder. "Hey I know it might be rough right now but Nicole is an dumbass. How she could dump a wonderful guy like you for money and power is beyond me. As far as I am concerned you are better off without her," said Candace.

"Well I loved her, still love her, with all my heart. I gave her everything that she wanted," said Felix.

"Except for marriage and kids. Listen some women want that and some don't. She wanted it but she made a bitch move by just throwing you away like the weekly trash and aligning with the authority. She could have talked to you and ended it rationally. Though she is nothing but a selfish bitch. You can do so much better," said Candace.

"How are you doing Candace?" asked Felix stroking her arm.

"Well I was actually considering giving this one guy a shot. He showed up at my house saying that he found his fiancee in bed with another man. Then we got on my bike and I showed him around Houston and took him to my favorite hangout. We had lunch and a couple drinks and we decided to shoot a game of pool with a bet. I ended up winning and he well, he decides to shove me to the ground. I get up pissed as hell and punch him in the face knocking him to the ground and then told him he had to walk back to the ranch to get his stuff. I will not put up with that shit. No man will lay his hands on me. I am not one of those weaklings," said Candace.

"Asshole needs an attitude adjustment. It sucks we have the worst luck. How do you deal with it all?" asked Felix getting closer to her and hugging her.

"Well when I'm off again I have decided that it was time for me to talk to my mom. Yes I am upset that she left me and walked out on me at birth, but I think I should at least go see her up in Pensacola and let her and her family into my life. Not to get all religious but God does say love and forgive so I am willing to try to do so," said Candace.

"You are so beautiful. You have a beautiful heart and sole and well…," Felix said nothing more and went to kiss her.

"Whoa time out right now. You are emotional and under the influence and we will never be anymore than just friends. I know you are hurt and want something but I am not that person for you. Listen Summer Rae really likes you. Give her a shot," said Candace.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Are you mad?" asked Felix.

"No but listen I am not the one for you, but I will always be your friend," said Candace.

Felix hugged her and then gave her a kiss on the temple. "I love you Candace Calaway but just as a friend. Sorry I made a pass at you because your friendship means everything to me," he told her.

"Its okay but if you would have kept on I would have had to get my dad involved and now its not just him you have to worry about. Its my step dad and brothers," said Candace.

"Man anyone who messes up with you will be totally fucked," said Felix.

"Most likely," said Candace as she leaned back in the hot water taking sip of her wine.

**A/N: Well what do you think about the John Cena, Felix, Candace friendship? Think Seth had it coming when he got beat up by Candace's dad and step mom? Do you think Taker forgave him? Pensacola was fun wasn't it! I wonder what Taker's plan is! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

After a hell week it was Survivor Series. Candace joined up with the Shield against the authority at the last minute. Six days prior. Though she was ready and she was pleasantly surprised that unlike Nikki she could go against any member of the authority. Though Nikki on the other hand could go against Candace and Candace was the only one who was allowed to touch her.

Nothing big for her. She could deal with her Uncle, Randy, Brock, and Triple Ass or H. She was ready. She was dressed in a pair of black low rise cargo pants with a midriff tank under her tactical vest that showed off a hint of cleavage. She was wearing black combat boots to make her even more Shield like.

She was caught by Renee young who stopped to interview her.

"CC I just found out that once you eliminate Nikki you can have a choice out of all the authority members. Are you scared at all to get in the ring with any of them?" she asked.

"Nope I'm not. I have said time and time again that I came from destruction. I can probably hold out better than Chyna ever did. These Authority assholes want to bring it against the Shield, well they have a hell of a fight on their hands. Also I hope Stephanie likes working at Burger King because that's where she will end up by the time the night is over," said Candace walking away.

~Shield's Locker room~

"Tonight is the night boys and girls. Tonight we get rid of the authority once and for all," said Dean.

"I'm ready to get my hands on all of them. Though it's a shame that only Triple Ass and Stephanie get fired. We have to deal with the others. Though I'm sure my uncle will enjoy selling merchandise or hotdogs at the concessions," said Candace.

"Candy can I talk to you a minute?" asked Seth.

"Okay you want to say something say it right here," said Candace.

"Fine. I am sorry about the other day. I was embarrassed and let my emotions get to me. Friends?" asked Seth holding his hand out.

"Friends but after what happened that's all its ever going to be. Friends and stablemates," said Candace.

"Alright what the fuck happened?" asked Roman.

"We just had an misunderstanding is all," said Candace.

"What she said," Seth added.

~Survivor Series elimination match~

"Making their way to the ring the team of Kane, Brock Lessnar, Nikki Bella, and Randy Orton the Authority," said Lillian Garcia.

"And their opponents The Shield!" she said as Dean, Seth, Roman, and Candace all came down through the crowd. Candace and Roman came down on one side and Dean and Seth came down the other side.

The eight competitors were in the ring. Nikki and Candace started off with Candace quickly getting the upper hand. Nikki caught the drop toe hold but Candace countered and gave her the elbow and then picked her up giving her the last ride. Candace got the three count and Nikki was eliminated. Second Kane was in the ring and the Uncle Niece duo were really living up to their names and threatening to take each other to hell.

Candace caught Kane with the super kick and immediately tagged in Roman. Roman caught Kane with a spear just as Kane was getting to his feet. He got the three count and Kane was eliminated.

Roman tagged in Seth who caught Roman with the curb stomp and then tagged in Roman just as Brock came in and got the three count eliminating Roman Reigns. Candace came in with fire in her eyes as she grabbed Seth and gave him the last ride and then picked him up chokeslamming him right to hell.

Brock went for her but was caught with the chick kick and the elbow. Knowing that she should rest she tagged in Dean and Dean was relentless. Not letting the beast in carnet have a moment to get to his feet he hit the dirty deeds eliminating Lesnar. Now it was just down to Randy Orton Verses Candace and Dean.

Dean had a feeling that Candace could handle the third generation wrestler and he was right. The two traded blows back and forth and were pretty evenly matched. Though Randy went for the RKO and eliminated Candace but he turned around and fell right into the dirty deeds. Dean Ambrose one the elimination match for the Shield.

"Well looks like the authority is no more!" said Dean as he grabbed the mic and then threw it out of the ring. Though he would deal with Seth the next night on Raw in Miami. He could tell that it really affected Candace because she was actually going to let her guard down and give the ninja a chance. Though since he betrayed them he lost his chance.

Putting an arm around the youngest member the two left out of the arena. Since they were in Orlando they decided to go ahead and drive to Miami. Roman had already got into his Suburban and was in the driver's seat with his head in his hands.

"That son of a bitch. How dare her. He is no better than those assholes we defeated. How could he turn his back on his brothers and sister!" Candace let out as Dean got into the back passenger side seat leaving Candace riding shotgun.

"It hurts me to Candy. He was our brother and he betrayed us. Though look at the bigger picture. We won. Triple H and Stephanie are out of power and the others well are up shit creek without a paddle," said Roman.

"I was going to give Colby a chance and invite him to my mom's this week when we are off again. Now I am not. I hate him. I really do," said Candace breaking down. Joe pulled the car over to the side of the road and hugged Candace as she cried in his arms. It had been a heartbreaking yet triumphant night.

"You deserve better baby girl. Don't let that shithead get to you," said Joe.

"You are right. He isn't worth it. I might call his ass out and challenge him to a match tomorrow night on Raw," said Candace.

"Whoa just take it easy. We had a hell of a match tonight," said Joe.

"We are the Shield and we will get through it all," said Jon patting Candace on the shoulder. Candace just nodded and stared out the window leaning her head back against the seat. The match and the night took a lot out of her and she was ready to get to Miami, shower, and then go to sleep.

**A/N: Don't kill me! Lol! Sorry I had to throw in Survivor Series and unlike Big Show it was Seth. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not the greatest at writing matches so I hope this was okay!**


	13. Chapter 13

That night after Survivor Series Candace was ready to climb into the king sized bed in the two bedroom suit she shared with Joe and Jon. Her heart was hurting and she was ready for revenge. She had fallen and fallen hard for that Sellout Rollins.

She laid down and just let the tears fall. She hadn't felt this bad since she found out that her mom left her at birth to go back to her family instead of staying with her and her father. Though it took years but she was ready to forgive her mom and let her in her life. Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins she wasn't so sure. She was broke out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Yea," she called. Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose walked in and sat on the foot of her bed.

"You okay Candy?" he asked.

"No I'm not. I'm heartbroken and downright pissed off. I feel like I'm ready to either explode or just break down," said Candace.

"It's okay I feel the same way. I don't trust easy with my history but I trusted him and he betrayed that trust. Now the only people I can trust is you and Joe," said Jon.

"You know the biggest reason I joined the Shield was because of Colby. I wanted to help him see the bigger picture and not be so cocky. I have never felt such a spark as I do when I see him. Though now I know that he is nothing but a sellout. Son of a bitch. I took him into my Texas home when he lost his fiance. I brought him around my dad and took him around my hometown and even took him to my favorite hangout when I'm at home. What did he do he screwed me and the rest of us over," Candace ranted.

"Lets get some rest. Tomorrow on Raw we let him know that the three of us are not people to fuck with," said Jon.

"Yep that's true. You because you dominated the indies and was one of the most dangerous wrestlers Joe because he is nothing but pure raw power, and myself because I came from destruction. My dad and my uncle and my step dad and his brother are the two most dangerous tag teams in WWE history. Add the fact that I'm the daughter of the dead man," said Candace.

"The decks are stacked and he doesn't know what he unleashed. Now lets get some sleep," said Jon.

"Jon could you stay with me tonight and just hold me. I really need some comfort right now," said Candace.

"Sure," said Jon as she crawled into the king sized bed with her. Candace laid her head on Jon's chest and Jon just wrapped his arms around her. It was a long emotional night and she needed comfort. Candace crashed right away and Jon followed not long after.

The next morning around ten in the morning Joe walked in knocking. "Hey I have no idea where Ambrose is but do you want to head to the gym and get some breakfast…..Hey what the fuck is this?" Joe exclaimed the last part as he saw his two stablemates in bed together.

"I didn't want to be alone last night so I asked Jon to stay with me. It was nothing," said Candace.

"You could have crawled into bed with me if you didn't want to be alone," said Joe.

"Okay so your fiance gets all jealous and flips out on the both of us. I have enough drama right now personal and professional and I don't need anymore," said Candace. As much as she knew about herself she hadn't figured the rest out yet. Most likely because it never came up and only close family aka the USOS, Trinity, The Rock, and Tamina Snooka knew it all.

Plus Kane and the Authority but they wouldn't because it would be bad for business to let everything out. Joe sighed and said. "I know my wife enough to know that she would have understood the fact that your heart is broken so you turned to one of your stablemates, even if it was me, for comfort. Yet you turned to Jon," said Joe.

"Jon is a brother to me and plus he is SINGLE! No girlfriend, fiance or wife to get pissed at the both of us because I was having a moment of weakness and didn't want to be alone and wanted comfort. Fuck maybe the next time I feel like that I should hit the hotel bar and bring whatever back to the room with me," said Candace.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" both Jon and Joe yelled at once. Then all of them looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"See the three of us are still the Shield even though Seth turned out to be a fucking sellout. Lets head to Raw tonight and make our presence known," said Candace. "Now I like Joe's idea of heading to the gym and out to breakfast. I'll change in the bathroom and you all can change in your room," said Candace.

"And I think the deadman's daughter has spoken," said Jon.

* * *

><p>Later that night on Raw the remaining three members of the Shield came down to the ring through the crowd. Dean Ambrose had the mic first and he was totally fired up.<p>

"We the Shield dominated the entire WWE. We took out everyone who stood in our path, but there was a cancer and the cancer is Seth Rollins. You turned on us and became a sellout. What for the authority who are now out of power and Candace is the only one that can bring them back? Well Rollins I cannot wait to get my hands out you and beat you so bad that you won't even remember why you went dark side on us. Another thing I am challenging you to a match at the Royal Rumble for your briefcase. You son of a bitch!" Dean snapped throwing down the mic.

Candace grabbed it next. "You know I really liked you. I was falling for you and hell I was even going to bring you with me when I went to my mom's after never meeting her for twenty four years. Well you messed it all up now and now you are nothing to me. Nothing except one more person who's ass I wanna kick," she stated throwing down the mic herself.

Roman took the mic finally and was just shaking his head. Looking up at the crowd he said, " There are things you just don't do in life. You don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind, and you don't turn your back on your brothers and sister. EVER! I cannot wait to hear your explanation to all of us because after that we are all going to come down there and I am going to end up hitting you in the jaw," he ended his promo as the three walked out.

**A/N: Okay the next chapter will be the rest of Raw and Candace's uniting with her mom. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

Walking away from Dean and Roman she went to the office where Stephanie and Triple H where. Knocking on the door she walked in and shut the door.

"Well even with your sellout you still lost last night. You are gone and only I can bring you back. Though there is one thing and I know it will cause a lot of heat between my father and Kane and whoever else wants to get involved. Anyway what I am saying is that I am entering the Royal Rumble," said Candace as she walked out.

After she left the disassembled authority's locker room Candace walked down the hall to the one person's dressing room that she wanted to be in charge until if and when she brought the authority back.

"Hey CC what's up," the man said.

"Well this is how its going to go. I want you enjoy until if and when the authority comes back and the way things are looking now it's a big if," said Candace.

"Okay I'm in," the man said and the two shook hands and Candace went back to the Shield's dressing room to wait for the explanation of Seth for turning his back on the Shield and selling out.

"Where did you go?" asked Dean/Jon.

"I was taking care of some business since the authority is out. I had to make sure the right person was in charge and well lets put it this way growing up with my father I know who I can trust," said Candace.

"Oh so you cant tell us?" asked Dean getting mad.

"This is nothing personal. Just business," said Candace.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean exploded throwing a chair up against the wall. "JUST BUSINESS. YOU ARE KEEPING STUFF FROM US JUST LIKE SETH DID AND THEN HE TURNED ON US. WHAT ARE GOING TO BE A FUCKING SELLOUT TOO?" he roared.

"Don't yell at her and flip out without knowing the whole story. I'm serious Dean Candy has been around these locker rooms and arenas for years and she knows the ins and outs. I understand you are hurt about Seth but dammit Candace is not Seth!" Roman cut in being the voice or reason before the two hot heads made things even worse. Before anything else could get said Seth's music hit and he went out to the ring to explain himself.

Seeing that Dean threw and broke the only other chair in the locker room Candace chose to sit on Roman's lap. If his wife found out she would just explain that Dean was being a hot head and broke a chair so she had no where else to sit. It was nothing.

"This should be good," said Candace leaning up against Roman.

"Yeah lets see what the fucking little weasel has to say," said Dean.

"Okay I know you all want to know why. Why did I break up the Shield? Why did I turn my back on my former business partners? Well I have to admit I never thought that the daughter of the deadman would join. I tried to get her to see reason and tried to get her to join her uncle but she wouldn't. Yes I tried to seduce her to get her to see my way of thinking but it didn't work," said Seth.

"You son of a…..," Candace started as she started to get up to go down to the ring but Roman grabbed her keeping her in place.

"Chill and just listen to what the bastard has to say. He is digging his own grave so just listen to what other bullshit he is going to dish out," Roman said.

"You know you tell me I sold out. I sold my soul the authority. Well I didn't sell out I bought in. Another thing is I created the Shield. You see Dean Ambrose is nothing but a loose cannot. Without me giving him structure and keeping him in line he would be nothing but a unstable element. And as far as Roman Reigns is concerned he is nothing but pent out power and no brain. He is a machine and without a brain behind the machine he is nothing. And as far as Candace is concerned she will soon figure all of that out and join our side. I know you guys want to come down and beat my ass but I am not in the mood tonight. Also Candace until you bring the authority back you best watch you back," said Seth leaving with J&J Security.

"We're done for the night lets go. There is no need to show up on Smackdown so it looks like we all have three days off," said Roman.

"Great I need a break," said Candace as the three grabbed their bags and headed out.

"I don't know about you but I think I'll fly back to Vegas tonight and hit a bar and drown my sorrows in alcohol," said Jon.

"Well I'm flying to my mom's. I promised the next time I was off I would come see her and talk things out and hopefully maybe have a relationship and connect after twenty three twenty four years," said Candace.

"If I could forgive and have a relationship with my mom after all the hell she put me through growing up I'm sure you can work things out with your mom after she walked out on you at birth. She wants in your life if she went as far as tell her kids and husband everything and risked her marriage," said Jon.

"Thank you Jon," said Candace hugging him as they got to the airport. Jon went one way to check in and Candace walked the other way. "Hey can I get a one way direct flight to Pensacola Florida," said Candace.

"Make that two. I'm paying," said Joe.

"No you are not. Aren't you going home to your wife?" asked Candace.

"I live in Pensacola," said Joe.

"Oh well you pay for you ticket and I'll pay for mine," said Candace.

"Ignore her. Two first class tickets, direct flight," said Joe.

"Damn it Anoa'I," Candace snapped putting her blond hair in a ponytail.

"Calaway you are not going to win this one. Also since it will be late and I'll have my car I'm driving you to your mom's," said Joe.

"You…Ugh you are so hard headed," said Candace showing her id.

"Yea yea people tell me that," said Joe as he showed his id and then handed over his credit card.

They said nothing more since they were both tired and emotionally drained over the past couple days of bullshit due to Colby. At some point during the short flight Candace had fallen asleep with her head on Joe's shoulder. When they got to Pensacola Candace was embarrassed.

"Sorry. I'm sure your wife will hate me now for falling asleep on you," said Candace.

"My wife is not the jealous type and beside she has no reason to be jealous," said Joe as they made their way to the baggage claim to get their luggage. "Candace there is something I need to tell you…..," he was cut off by a screech.

"LEATI JOSEPH ANOA'I WHAT IS THIS!" his wife was yelling as she stormed in.

"Babe what…..," Joe trailed off. She walked over and threw a photo in his face. It was of him making out with another woman in a bar.

"Who is she. You cheating asshole!" she yelled.

Joe took a real good look at the folder. Candace meanwhile thought she better just slink away and rent a car because she didn't want to be around when shit went down.

"This is clearly photo shopped. Who sent it to you?" asked Joe.

"I am not sure. It came form a email. Are you sure? Because if you are cheating on me its over and I will take your ass for everything," Joe was told.

"Babygirl I love you and I would never cheat on you. Look at this closely and you see that it was photo shopped," said Joe.

"Okay I'm sorry. I love you,"

"Love you too baby girl. Where the hell did Candace go?" asked Joe.

"Probably to the rental car place," she said.

"Fuck! If I don't get my little sister to our mom's safely and mom and dad is going to kill me and so is the Undertaker," said Joe racing off with his wife following him.

**A/N: I know I know. Next chapter will be the mother daughter reuniting. Who do you think sent the photoshopped photo? Enjoy!**


End file.
